Date for One Night
by Azrael1
Summary: ahh...Shounen Ai...^_^ a late Valentines fic
1. Default Chapter

Whoopee! More Shounen Ai! Okay, as you know Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me…but to the great Togashi-sensei! I'm still feeling a bit blue about the OVA…Anyways, just read and review! The pairing, (as usual ^_^ ) is Kurapika X Killua !  
  
Date for One Night  
  
"Darn. What am I going to do now?" thought Killua while walking down the street. The sun was shining, shedding enough light to make his eyes glitter. He was wearing his school uniform, a white polo shirt and dark blue pants. He looked untidy, his hair messed up and his skin wet from perspiration. He was heading home after the exhausting soccer practice…  
  
"Hello Killua!"  
  
Gon greeted while opening the door. He was in a red corduroy shirt and blue shorts, holding a bag of chips.  
  
"Uh…Hello."  
  
Killua walked pass him, his lips forming an upside-down curve. He moved to the sofa, resting down. He felt the soft cushion under his tired body.  
  
"Killua, is something wrong?" Gon asked while sitting close to him, handing the bag of chips…  
  
"Here have some."  
  
"Huh? No thanks."  
  
"So, why with the long face?"  
  
"umm… well, I was thinking of the Valentines Ball. It'll be on Friday and I …"  
  
"You're looking for a date?!"  
  
" No! I was just…looking for a dance partner…"  
  
"You have girl classmates, right? Why don't you just ask one of them?"  
  
"My classmates? No way !!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It's because I don't like them."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh Gon, you know those girls! They're a bunch of flirts. I'm not even close to them."  
  
"I don't know. I think you're just shy to ask' em out."  
  
Gon beamed to his right. He was looking at the table when something caught his attention. He reached for the picture frame, smiling.  
  
"Killua, I think I've found your date."  
  
"huh?! Really!! Who?!!" Killua almost jumped from his sit, excited.  
  
"But, I think we should ask him first."  
  
"Him? I'm dating a guy?!"  
  
"Well, if he agrees."  
  
Gon raised the picture in front of Killua, then pointed "him" out. It was Kurapika.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"C'mon! He's our friend anyway."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Killua was silent for a while. He was thinking of Kurapika…  
  
"He 's really pretty. No one's gonna think of him as a guy. Besides, he's a LOT better than my flirtatious classmates.", he thought.  
  
"So, is it a yes?" asked Gon while leaning towards him.  
  
"O.K. But…"  
  
"Don't worry! I'll do the talking."  
  
Gon picked-up the phone. He dialed Kurapika's number.  
  
"He-hello?"  
  
"Gon! What's up?"  
  
"uh…well…can you help us?"  
  
"Sure…what is it?"  
  
" We're friends, right? Do you really promise to help us?"  
  
"Huh? Of course! I promise."  
  
"Promise? Cross your heart, hope to die?"  
  
"Okay!! Just get to the point."  
  
"umm…Will you be Killua's date on Friday?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please? You promised!"  
  
"Well… I…I – "  
  
"But you promised!!"  
  
"Okay-okay! I'll help…"  
  
"Great! We'll talk about it later. Ciao!"  
  
"Bye…"  
  
Gon placed the phone back to the table .Killua moved closer…  
  
"What did he say?", he looked at him.  
  
"He agreed. We'll be discussing it later."  
  
"Okay…Thanks Gon!" 


	2. Crazy Preparations

Whoopee! More Shounen Ai! Okay, as you know Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me.but to the great Togashi-sensei! I'm still feeling a bit blue about the OVA.Anyways, just read and review! The pairing, (as usual ^_^ ) is Kurapika X Killua !  
  
Crazy Preparations  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want me to dress up like a girl and dance with Killua?" asked Kurapika while finishing his meal.  
  
"Yup." Gon answered flatly.  
  
"Please Kurapika? Just for one night.", pleaded Killua.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
That night, Killua started planning for the Ball. He opened his closet and began searching for something to wear.  
  
He picked out a pair of Levi's and a dark blue muscle shirt.  
  
"These will have to do. It's not a formal party after all, just a night of dancing and drinking.", he thought while trying it on.  
  
"Oh Killua, you're really hot!!", he praised himself while posing in front of the mirror.  
  
"Okay now! Here they are!" Neon said, smiling. She raised a pink sleeveless turtleneck and a dark brown mini skirt.  
  
Kurapika's eyes widened.  
  
"You want ME to wear THAT?!"  
  
"uh.I was just trying to help." Neon started crying.  
  
"Sorry Neon.I didn't mean to raise my voice.I was just surprised. sorry."  
  
"Will you wear it for me then?" she asked while brushing off her tears.  
  
"Huh?.o - ok."  
  
"I'm sure it'll look good on you!!"  
  
"uh.I hope so." said Kurapika who looked a bit anxious.  
  
"Hey Kurapika! Do you know how to put make-up?"  
  
"um.Do I have to?"  
  
"Of course!! You'll need that to look like a ..I mean to look girlier.yeah! that's it.girlier. "  
  
"But I already look like a girl and - "  
  
"C'mon!" Neon pulled him to the dresser.  
  
"Neon-chan, uh.do you know what you're doing.?"  
  
"Yup! We'll just need some red lipstick and blush-on for the cheeks." Neon got her make-up kit and started working.  
  
After 10 minutes.  
  
"Tadaa!! Now you're really pretty!!" exclaimed Neon.  
  
"What the ?!."  
  
Kurapika was shocked. He couldn't believe it. He really looked beautiful - long thick lashes, pink cheeks and best of all, bloody red lips. Any unsuspecting guy would surely fall for him.  
  
"Now, put these on." Neon handed out the turtleneck and skirt.  
  
"Bu -but."  
  
"Just try them!!"  
  
Kurapika went to the dressing room. He didn't know what to do but then, he decided to put them on.  
  
The pink sleeveless turtleneck fit him perfectly. It was made of stretchable clothe, revealing his sexy figure. The dark brown mini skirt was tight, exposing his curves. He looked really hot!!  
  
"Whoa!!!" Neon rejoiced, jumping.  
  
"Gosh Kurapika. I didn't know you were that sexy."  
  
"uh.he..he." Kurapika scratched his head, slightly blushing.  
  
"Now for the Finale!!"  
  
"Finale? What Finale?!"  
  
"Your footwear, remember? Here, they're from my collection." She handed the 3 inch high heeled red shoes.  
  
"Huh? Oh no."  
  
"Why? Don't you like them?" Neon became teary-eyed.  
  
"No.I...I like them but they're too - "  
  
"They're yours now. Put them on."  
  
Kurapika tried them. He couldn't stand at first but with Neon's help, he was able to balance himself.  
  
"Great! You're all set for the party!"  
  
"ah.Thank you,"  
  
" I guess I'll be dropping by tomorrow."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For the make up! You can't do it by yourself! You need a professional !!" bragged Neon.  
  
"Okay." 


	3. One Wild Party

Whoopee! More Shounen Ai! Okay, as you know Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me.but to the great Togashi-sensei! I'm still feeling a bit blue about the OVA.Anyways, just read and review! The pairing, (as usual ^_^ ) is Kurapika X Killua !  
  
One Wild Party  
  
"Where is he?" Killua was worried.  
  
"He'll come out soon. He's just finishing his make up."  
  
"Well, tell him to move fast, okay?"  
  
"Okie-dokie."  
  
Gon walked to Kurapika's room. The door was open so he went in.  
  
" Kura - " Gon's mouth dropped, wide open.  
  
"Oh hello Gon! Kurapika's finish. Look at her...err. I mean him!" said Neon.  
  
Kurapika stood up. He was really gorgeous.  
  
" Do I look okay?"  
  
"More than okay!.You're beautiful." Gon smiled.  
  
"By the way, Killua's waiting outside."  
  
" Oh. I better go now. Thanks Neon, thanks Gon."  
  
Kurapika rushed outside. Killua was leaning back on the car, staring at the night sky.  
  
"Killua?"  
  
He turned around and looked at Kurapika. He fell speechless.  
  
"You sure look good.with that muscle shirt of yours."  
  
"Ku-Kurapika?"  
  
"Hai. umm.so how do I look?"  
  
"Awesome.You're beautiful and. se-seductive." Killua drooled.  
  
"Thanks! umm.let's go?"  
  
"ah.yeah! Let's go!"  
  
The two arrived at the party. The whole place was loud and noisy.  
  
Kurapika and Killua started dancing. The whole crowd moved aside, watching the two. They were both graceful, bodies moving to the beat of music.  
  
"You're good." Killua looked at his partner.  
  
"I didn't know you can shake like that."  
  
Kurapika giggled.  
  
"You're a great dancer too." he replied.  
  
They danced for a while until.  
  
"I'm thirsty. Wanna get something to drink?." asked Killua.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They headed to the table and sat there.  
  
"This champagne's strong." Kurapika said while pouring some more.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Killua stood up. The music was getting louder, irresistible to dance with.  
  
"Shall we?" He looked at Kurapika who was now drunk.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Kurapika started dancing, real hot.  
  
"Can you dance like this?" he teased.  
  
He moved closer to Killua. His hands were resting on his shoulder, while slowly swaying his body down, slithering like a snake.  
  
Killua started blushing. He could feel the friction their bodies made.  
  
"Kurapika." Killua glanced at him. He looked beautiful but was now intoxicated. His eyes were partly opened, seemingly unaware of what he was doing.  
  
"You're drunk. We should go home." he whispered while holding him.  
  
"No! I'm not!" he protested.  
  
The music was getting slower. Kurapika moved snug to him.  
  
"Let's dance this first." He leaned closer to him, his head resting upon his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his waist, moving gently to the rhythm of music.  
  
Killua could feel the warmth. He wanted to hug him but instead he pulled away.  
  
"Kurapika, let's go." He slowly pushed him.  
  
" Killua." He looked at him with his blue captivating eyes.  
  
"I had a very good time." he moved forward, touching his lips.  
  
Killua froze. The feeling was rather strange to him. He always thought of Kurapika as a friend but now, it seems like everything has changed. He kissed back, caressing his red lips.  
  
Kurapika drew back, looking at him.  
  
"Let's just finish this, please?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He moved closer, enveloping his waist with his arms. He leaned closer, his head resting down. They were intimate. Killua hugged him tight.  
  
They were like this for some time until.  
  
"Let's go now."  
  
"Kurapika?"  
  
He pulled away. He didn't notice that his partner was already asleep. Kurapika bumped gently on his chest.  
  
"Oh Kurapika..." He carefully carried him in his arms. He looked at him for a while, staring at his beautiful angelic face.  
  
Killua drew him closer.  
  
"You're drunk. You'll probably forget everything." He bent closer, kissing him.  
  
Killua felt heart broken. It was really hard for him to fight his feelings. He knew that he'll never have him like this once more - never in his arms again.  
  
  
  
And now that it has ended.let my heart sink deep to the sea For without you, a lover a shall never be. 


End file.
